Another Mission
by BlueFox of the Moon
Summary: Yusuke, Kurama, and the others get a new mission: to help a miko gather shards of a jewel and to help save a hanyou. But what happens when another girl is involved & a new girl joins the team, who just happens to be Kurama's younger sister? DISCONTINUED
1. New Mission

Konichiwa! Okay ppls this is my first story here...so yeah...RR and tell me what you think! Kurama! Do the disclaimer!

Kurama: Fine...Leigh does not own Yuyu Hakusho or InuYasha or any of its characters. They rightfully belong to their respectful owners. THe only thing she owns is this story and her characters.

Chapter 1

"Waddya want, Toddler!" Yusuke yelled as he pushed the Great Doors open with Kuwabara. Hiei glared at them from his usual place in the corner. "Koenma wants you two bakas to sit down." Hiei said and Yusuke and Kuwabara sat down in their usual place in front of Koenma's desk.

Suddenly Koenma appeared at his desk from out of nowhere. He looked more like a toddler than usual. "Yusuke, didn't I say _not_ to call me that!" Koenma yelled. Yusuke ignored him. So did Kuwabara.

Then Kuwabara looked around and asked, "Hey, uh, where's Kurama? He's usually with Shrimp over there." Hiei gave him a death glare when he said 'shrimp'.

"Kurama's going to get your new teammate," Koenma said. Everyone there looked at him. "What do you mean 'new teammate'?" Yusuke asked. Koenma looked up from his desk. "She will be accompanying you on this next mission..." "'She'?" Everyone chorused. "Yes, _she_," Koenma said and he turned to the screen behind him and turned it on.

The screen showed a picture of three girls. Two were of faces and one full-length, one face on each side of the screen.

One girl had short, split-ended navy-blue hair with silver strands and dog ears on the top of her head. Her eyes were golden and cat-like.

The other girl had long, split-ended red hair and crystal-blue eyes. She had an army-patterned bandana on her head that had the shades of black and white. She looked almost like Kurama.

The last girl had long raven black hair, chocolate-brown eyes and was wearing a green school uniform. Around her neck was half of a glittering jewel.

"These girls," Koenma said, "are the ones you are to find. The one with navy-blue hair is Era. A half demon. The girl with the black hair is Kagome. She is a miko. The last girl is"

"Denis." Hiei interrupted. Everyone there stared at him. Hiei ignored them. "Her name is Denis and she's a wolf demon in human form." Hiei said without looking at any of them. Everyone was looking like a dumbstruck Kuwabara.

Koenma suddenly cleared his throat and said, "Yes. As Hiei said, the girl's name is Denis and she is a wolf demon in human form. And what else is, she's"

"My twin sister," a voice from the Great Doors said. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Koenma looked at the doors while Hiei smirked. "So, you finally made it then...Kurama." Hiei said. (Koenma was fumed when he was interrupted again.)

Kurama stepped out of the shadows of the Great Doors and smiled. Yusuke was still dumbstruck at what Kurama had said. "Wait a minute!" Kuwabara yelled. "If that's Kurama, then who's that on the screen! And who's the pretty lady with you, Kurama?"

Kurama did have someone hiding behind his back. Kurama turned his head and said, "You can come out now, Prowl. There's nothing to be shy about. Besides, you already know Hiei." The girl shyly came out from behind Kurama.

She had hair like Kurama's but was baby blue and in a high pony tail. Her eyes wereruby red andshe was wearing the top half of a yellow blue kimono only without the sleeves and had long white sleeves as replacement for the kimono sleeves. She wore tight blue fighting pants and had a belt on top of her kimono top.

She saw Hiei and a smile crossed her face. "Hi, Hiei!" she said, waving her hand at him. Hiei looked at her for a second and looked away. Kurama saw Hiei look away and he chuckled. Then he asked Koenma, "What's your mission that you wanted Prowl to come along for, Koenma?"

Ignoring Kurama, Koenma went to Prowl and he put his hand out. "Prowl, welcome to the Spirit Detectives. You'll meet the rest of your team in just a sec.," Koenma pointed toward the others. "The boy in green is Yusuke. He's your leader. The one in blue is Kuwabara and he's your teammate. And the one in black is"

"Hiei," Prowl said. "His name is Hiei, I know. Kurama already introduced us a while back."

Koenma was about to say something when Kuwabara interrupted him. (Koenma's being interrupted a lot, huh?) "Well! Who's the person on the screen if it's not Kurama!" he yelled. Then, without an answer, he went to Prowl, got on his knees, took Prowl's hands in his own, and asked, "Prowl, will you be my girlfriend?"

Hiei growled while Kurama, Yusuke, and Koenma looked disgusted. Kuwabara's face was getting redder and redder by the second; much more than he usually did with Yukina. Finally, Kurama walked up to Kuwabara and hit him a couple times on the head. Kuwabara lay on the floor, partly unconscious. Prowl was behind Kurama again and she whispered, "Thank you," in his ear. "He creeps me out," she added.

Kurama chuckled. Yusuke was thinking all the while and finally said, "Kurama?" "Yeah?" "About what you said earlier. You said that this Denis person is your twin sister, right? So, then, how come you've never talked about her? Or even mentioned her?"

Kurama suddenly turned sad and looked away, his bangs covering his eyes. Prowl looked at him, sympathetically. To Yusuke, she said, "He doesn't really want to talk about her. He last saw her on the day he came to the Human World to be reborn...

So...waddya think? I know it's not that good, but...RR anyway! Ja ne!


	2. Back into the Past

Okay, here's chapter 2. Thank you SO much, Mase-chan for reviewing my other chapter and I'm gonna read your story as soon as this is up so you better keep updating ok? Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yuyu Hakusho or any of its characters. The only thing I own is this story.

Chapter 2

"...He last saw her on the day he came to the Human World to be reborn..."

Flashback

15 ½ years ago

"Kurama, please! Hang on!" a wolf demon cried. She had long silvery-blue hair, golden and cat-like eyes, had wolf ears coming out of her head and a wolf tail. Her clothes were almost exactly like Yoko Kurama's. The only difference was that the top of her robe was a white kimono top without the sleeves.

She was kneeling next to Yoko Kurama was and she had tears running down her face. Kurama had just barely escaped from his theft and was badly hurt. Almost all of his life and spirit energy were gone. He was basically on the verge of dying.

"Battle, stop...crying. It...really doesn't suit you," Kurama said. Battle was thinking frantically for a way to save her brother. "Kurama...can't we take you somewhere to heal or something!" Battle asked. Kurama shook his head. "No. I'm done for."

Battle just broke down. She cried even harder and her sister couldn't make her stop. Her sister was a coyote demon. She had silver hair with strands of blue, golden and cat-like eyes, and had coyote ears coming out of her head. She also had a tail. Her robe was almost like her siblings but definitely had a girl's touch.

"Frostfur, try to calm Battle down," Kurama said. Frostfur was already on it. However, it wasn't working. "Kurama, you can't die! You can't!" Battle sobbed. She didn't want her one and only twin brother to die. She didn't want to lose him. Not like they lost their parents.

Then, all of a sudden, Battle got an idea. "The Human World!" Her siblings looked at her. Battle turned to Kurama and said, "You can go to the Human World and regain your Spirit Energy. You have to have a human form, though, but that's fine. You'll live at least."

They stared at her. They couldn't believe Battle. "You can't be serious," Kurama said. "I'm not going to become a damn--" He cut short and clutched his chest. "Kurama!" Battle and Frostfur yelled. "Are you all right?"

Battle and Frostfur knew Kurama didn't have that much time. "Big brother, please." Frostfur pleaded. "You have to be human for awhile to live." Kurama opened his eyes and nodded. "Fine."

Frostfur turned to Battle and asked, "But how can Kurama make it to the Human World? He barely has energy left to stand!" Battle smiled. "I'll help him. He could use the remaining bit of his Spirit Energy and I'll use some of mine," she said. She went to Kurama and gave him a hug around the shoulders. "Just don't forget us, okay?" she asked. Kurama nodded. Then Battle's hands began to glow and pretty soon, so did Kurama.

"Just tell me this," Kurama said, Battle and Frostfur looked at him. "Tell me...if you came to the Human World to look for me...what would be the human names you'd have?" Kurama asked.

Battle and Frostfur thought for a second. "Denis," Battle said. And Frostfur said, "Prowl." Kurama smiled. "Okay. I'll remember." Kurama's body was engulfed by light and he disappeared into the sky. "Good-bye, Kurama," Battle and Frostfur whispered.

'_Good-bye, my brother,'_ Battle thought.

End Flashback

"...and that's why Kurama hasn't talked about her," Prowl said. Yusuke and Kuwabara were open-mouthed and staring when Prowl finished. "So...how do you know all this?" Kuwabara asked. Yusuke punched him on the head. "Weren't you listening at all, knuckle-brain!" Yusuke yelled.

"She knows 'cause she was there! Frostfur said that her human name would be Prowl, remember! And guess who's standin' right in front of us! Prowl!" Kuwabara was being stupider than usual. "Uh...really?" Kuwabara asked. Yusuke scowled and punched him on the head again. Hiei frowned. Prowl giggled. Koenma smirked. Kurama stayed silent.

'_Battle...no...Denis...I still remember...where are you?'_ Kurama thought. He missed her so much. He was so sad that he didn't hear or see Koenma point to the screen.

RR people and I think I'll update sooner. Ja ne!


	3. A New Surprise

(A/N) Okay, here's chapter 3. I'm not gonna say nothin more so you guys just enjoy!

Chapter 3

"For this mission," Koenma said, pointing to the pictures of Era, Kagome, and Denis, "is to help Kagome find the shattered shards of the Sacred Shikon Jewel and you must also find Era..." he silently added, "and to find Denis. Finding Denis is for Kurama. Don't tell him though, okay?" He and the others looked Kurama's way.

Kurama still had his face hidden by the shadows so they couldn't tell what his expression was. Hiei looked at Kurama with some sympathy in his eyes. No one saw this. ((I guess not anyway...)) He walked over to Kurama.

"Kurama?" Kurama looked up. Hiei's eyes were looking at him strangely. "You okay?" Hiei asked. Kurama slowly nodded his head. "Yeah...I'm fine..." he said. But Hiei could tell Kurama was lying.

#Kurama, tell me what's wrong# Hiei said telepathically.

Kurama walked over to the others. –Nothing's wrong, Hiei. I'm fine.–

Koenma watched as both Kurama and Hiei came back to the group. He was slightly sorry for having Kurama come along on this mission. He wished he could keep Kurama here, in Spirit World, but he knew Kurama would somehow go anyway.

"Kurama, are you okay?" Yusuke and Prowl asked. Kurama simply nodded. "I'm alright, really," he said. He still looked pretty sad, even though he said he was okay.

"Okay, now that we got that out of the way," Koenma said, "you can all get going on your mission." Everyone stared at him. "Where?" Yusuke asked. Koenma looked confused. "Oh yeah! You all are going to the Feudal Age, time of the Warring States," Koenma said.

Everyone but Prowl and Kurama's jaw dropped. "The Feudal Age! The time of the Warring States! That's in the past! How the heck do are we going to go back in time!" Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei yelled. Kurama, Prowl, and Koenma had to cover their ears but Kurama and Prowl didn't seem surprised when Koenma said the Feudal Age. In fact, they seemed to be a bit happy about it.

"Koenma?" Kurama asked. "Yes?"

"What about Era?"

"Huh?"

"What does our mission have to do with Era?"

"Well...besides your original mission, you have to...How shall I say?...save her."

"Save her? From what?"

"Not 'what', Kurama, but 'who'. You have to save her from a demon named Naraku."

At the sound of Naraku's name, Kurama and Prowl froze. "Hm? What wrong with you two all of a sudden?" Yusuke asked. The two of them ignored the question and both said, "Naraku! He _took_ Era! Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are coming on the mission, too, right! (Yusuke, Hiei, and Kuwabara were like o.0?)

"Who the heck are Inuyasha and Sesshomaru?" Hiei asked. Prowl answered, "Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are two brothers in the Feudal Age and are two of our closest friends. They're also Era's older brothers."

And that's it for chapter 3! Hopefully, I can get the next chapter up soon cause my grandma's not feelin too good and I have to help her out and stuff. So…yeah….oh! Almost forgot!

Mase-chan: thank you SO much for reviewing my chapters and the next chapter or two is gonna be dedicated to you so keep reading ok? Again, arigato!

Ja ne!


	4. Reunion Part1

(A/N) Ok! This chapter, like I said I was gonna do, is dedicated to Mase-chan and I hope you're reading this right now cause this is for you! Surprisingly, though, I actually updated quickly for my grandma being sick and it's probably the longest chapter too…o.0 Bad Leigh, bad!

Hiei: I'd say, doing your story instead of taking care of your kin. How shameful.

Me: glare It's none of your business! Meanie! goes to corner and starts sulking

Disclaimer: Do I really have to? …I do not own InuYasha, Yuyu Hakusho or any of its characters, though I wish I did, I don't.

Chapter 4

"Get her!" some villagers yelled. They were trying to catch a female wolf demon that had just recently robbed them of their most precious, priceless, and treasured item: An elegant crystal rose that shone an iridescent shine in either moonlight or sunlight.

"Haha! You won't catch me!" she called. She had long silvery-blue hair, golden and cat-like eyes with blue on the very edges, wolf ears, and tail. She looked almost exactly like Yoko Kurama. ((A/N)sound familiar?)

The villagers were now chasing her into the forest. She was ahead of her pursuers so she jumped into a tree and transformed into her human form. She had an army-patterned bandana on her head, blue pants with a chain on the side, a blue punky-like vest, a red short-sleeved shirt, and black finger-less gloves.

She jumped down and just walked calmly ahead.

"Where did she go?" a female villager said. "I don't know," answered another. "Damn! We have to find her at all costs!" the village chief said. All the villagers nodded and continued their search. Soon, they came across a girl walking calmly through the forest.

"Aye! Ye there!"

The girl turned around to see some villagers coming towards her. _'Finally,'_ she thought.

"Ye shouldn't be out 'ere ye know," one villager told her. "Why?" the girl, Denis, asked, her crystal-blue eyes seeming to be curious.

"Because a wolf demon be near. Have ye seen her?"

Denis smiled at them. "Sorry, but the only demon I've seen today is a bird demon. No wolves or anything like that." All the faces of the villagers dropped. "Oh. I see" the chief said. Denis studied his face. "Why are you after that wolf demon? I can tell that none of you are demon slayers and are just ordinary villagers. Why?"

The village chief turned to her and said, "That flower she stole was for my elder brother and sister…." Denis' heart twisted after she heard that. The chief continued, "They are on the brink of death and it is said that if one family member gives something to the dying, they will live." Her heart twisted again. "Well," the chief said, "enough of this old man's yammerings. Sorry te bother ye." They all turned away, their faces long and sad.

Denis clutched her chest while an image formed in her mind. A memory: A fox demon on the brink of death. That memory seemed like it was right before Denis' eyes, even though it was foggy and blurred. _'Kurama!' _Denis stretched her arm to try to reach him. _'Kurama, don't go!'_ The image wavered, faded, and finally disappeared.

"Kurama…"

Denis clenched her fists while looking at the ground. Finally, she made up her mind. "Wait!" she called, running up to the villagers, who were quite some distance away by now. "I think you were looking for this," she said, handing the chief the crystal rose. He stared at it with surprise and disbelief. "H-how!"

"Let's just say…that wolf demon and I are…very close…" she said, her eyes wandering from one villager to the next. She turned and disappeared in a flash before any of the villagers could even blink.

Meanwhile

Sesshomaru was walking toward a clearing in the forest, with Jaken, Ah-Un and Rin behind him, Rin sitting on Ah-Un. "Sesshomaru-sama, where are we going?" Rin asked curiously from Ah-Un's back. Sesshomaru didn't answer. "Yes, m'lord, where is it that we're going?" Jaken asked. Again, Sesshomaru didn't answer. "Lord Sesshomaru…?" Rin and Jaken looked at each other, then shrugged.

"…We're going to greet a friend of mine."

Rin and Jaken looked at Sesshomaru with a curious and surprised look on their faces. Well, mostly a surprised look on Jaken's face and a curious look on Rin's. "A friend of yours? Do I know of him?" Jaken asked. "…Yes, Jaken, you know her," Sesshomaru said, not bothering to look back or even stop.

Jaken stopped while his jaw dropped. "H-her! This friend of yours we're greeting is female!" he yelled. He yelled so loud that Rin had to cover both her ears and Ah-Un's. Sesshomaru stopped and glared at him. "Eeep!" Jaken shut his mouth and cowered behind Ah-Un's hind legs. Ah-Un growled when he did.

"You will not say it that way with that kind of tone again or else…you will die." Sesshomaru said it in the tone he would usually use when addressing Inuyasha or something. "Eeeep! Y-yes, milord…"

Denis sat on the base of a sakura tree in a clearing somewhere in the middle of the forest. She laid her head down against her arms, which were over her knees. She missed him so much. In actually, though, she missed twothreepeople. Her sister, Prowl, and her nearly killed twin brother, Kurama. She also missed an old friend of hers, who she was very close to. _'Do you even remember me?'_ she wondered. _'Do you? Sesshomaru?'_

The wind blew a cool breeze right against Denis' face. That's when she thought she caught his scent. She looked up and couldn't believe who she saw looking back at her.

Sesshomaru looked at the human-looking girl before him. To another human, and maybe to some demons, actually most, she just looked like another worthless human. (A/N: Don't get mad or anythin cause I don't like it either) But Sesshomaru knew better. This human's scent was familiar to him and it's a scent that he could never forget, even if he wanted to.

Then a little toad demon came into view, behind Sesshomaru's leg. "What is it, m'lord?" it/he asked. He looked at where his master was looking and was surprised to see a human girl sitting there, looking at Sesshomaru without fear. "Lord Sesshomaru! Let me take care of this vile human that dares to look at you without cringing in fear!" he leaped toward Denis but was stopped by Sesshomaru's foot, only this time, Sesshomaru didn't bother lifting it up, even for Jaken to breathe. "L-lord Sesshomaru! Wh-why! C-can't…breathe…need…air…!" Jaken acted all dramatic and hoped that that would get his master's foot off of him but it wasn't working.

"What did he do now, Sesshomaru-sama?" a voice asked from, once again, behind Sesshomaru. This time, though, Denis was surprised to see a _human_ girl come up behind his leg. Rin looked at Denis and then back at Sesshomaru, then down to where Jaken was being stomped to death. She blinked and started giggling. "I'm guessing you did something wrong again, Master Jaken," she said, kneeling down. She giggled again and looked at Denis, who was now standing up. Rin looked her over and guessed that she was around 15 years old. She walked over to her and Rin outstretched her hand.

"Hi! Nice to meet you, friend of Sesshomaru-sama! My name is Rin!"

Denis smiled and bent down to Rin's eye level. "Hi, there, Rin. It's nice to meet you too." Denis shook her hand and they both smiled at each other. "My name's Denis."

"So that's your human name?"

Denis and Rin looked up and saw that Sesshomaru was about 3 feet away from them, Jaken in the dirt a few feet behind him. Denis stood up and looked Sesshomaru in the eye. Actually, more like glared at him. To anyone else, Sesshomaru didn't look like he reacted but Denis could see that her glare surprised him. She marched over to him until she was face-to-face with him. Which was pretty hard, since Sesshomaru was taller than she was. Denis leaned closer with a mad glare in her eyes and, surprised, Sesshomaru stepped backwards.

"That's all!" Denis yelled _very _loudly, nearly causing Sesshomaru to fall over. Denis looked really pissed. "That's all you can say to me after all this time!" she continued. "I doubt you even remember my real name! You're…such… A…JERK!" she screamed.

Sesshomaru had to cover his sensitive ears because they hurt so bad and Rin had to cover hers, too, just because Denis looked scary.

After a few seconds, Denis calmed down and when she realized what she did, she blushed (in an embarrassing way), went over to Sesshomaru, and bowed. "Gomenasai(sp?)! Gomen, Sesshomaru-sama, I didn't meant it! I just lost my temper and"

"Goshinpainaku."

Denis looked up and saw Sesshomaru looking down at her. He closed his eyes. "It was my fault to begin with. You shouldn't need to say sorry when it wasn't your fault." When he opened his eyes again, he saw Denis in front of him with a serene smile on her face. "Arigatou, Sesshomaru," she said, and hugged him. "I missed you."

In Spirit World/Koenma's castle

"Y'mean you have friends in the Feudal Age _and_ they're Era's older brothers?" Yusuke and Kuwabara asked surprisingly. Hiei didn't say anything but his eyes showed that he was surprised too. Kurama and Prowl nodded. "Yeah, we've known them for"

Suddenly, the door burst open and Botan entered the room, gasping for breath. "I'm sorry I'm late, Lord Koenma!" she panted. Everyone but Koenma looked at the blue-haired grim reaper. "Hmm…you are late, Botan, but I will forgive you," Koenma said. Botan breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Koenma, sir," she said.

She looked at the screen and was shocked to see a picture of a girl that looked almost exactly like Kurama on it. Then she distinctly remembered Koenma telling her that Kurama had a twin sister. _'Oh…'_

"Oh! I forgot to tell all of you," Koenma said, "Botan will be accompanying you on this mission."

Everyone: WHAT!

"Koenma-sama, you just told me to come to the meeting, not on the mission!" Botan complained.

Koenma ignored all of them. "Botan will be accompanying you to ensure that the _entire_ mission will be completed," he said. Botan, Prowl, and the boys stared at the toddler-sized ruler

"But Koenma!"

"No buts about it, Botan."

"Lord Koenma, as much as I would like to…I can't."

"And why is that?"

"…Uhm, Well, uh, um, I, uh…I just can't, Koenma, sir!"

Koenma grinned. "Is it because of Naraku?" he asked. Botan hung her head. "Well, yes, Lord Koenma," she said, ashamed. Koenma chuckled. "You need not be afraid, Botan. The Spirit Detectives will protect you hopefully," Koenma pointed out. Botan slowly nodded but she was still unsure.

"Alright, now that we're _really_ all done here, you can all get going!" Koenma said, cheerfully forgetting something. "Koenma, you baka, how are we supposed to get there!" Yusuke asked getting annoyed. He wanted to get the mission going already! Koenma blinked. "Oh yeah!" he said, pushing a button. A portal opened behind the team and Koenma pushed them all through it. A glint in his eyes told them that he forgot on purpose to get Yusuke angry.

"Have a nice trip, Yusuke!" Koenma called, waving his hand.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhh! Damn you, Koenma!" Yusuke yelled. "YOU TODDLER!"

And…that's it for chapter 4! About the it/he thing with Jaken…does he actually qualify of being called a guy? Tell me what you think in a review puppy eyes Please? Oh and goshinpainaku means don't worry if some of you guys were wondering. Anyhoo, the next chapter is about old friends coming together to a reunion…sort of. The Yuyu gang meet up with Inuyasha and co in the next chappie. Hopefully, it'll be as long as this one! Oh and I just realized that my grandma is feeling better and so I have more time to write this! Yay! Now, if you'll excuse me for a while starts chain-saw I have to pay Hiei back for making me sulk earlier…

Hiei: o.0 starts running Kurama! Stop her! She's crazy!

Leigh: evil eyes hai…I know I'm crazy heh heh heh…CHAIN-SAW MASSACRE!

Kurama and Hiei: o.0;;

Kurama: sweatdrop your problem, not mine

Leigh: Ja ne, minna-san! RR or else I will use _this_ holds up chainsaw to hunt you down and kill you! HAHAHA! Jk, but please review! starts chasing Hiei DIE!


	5. Reunion Part2

A/N: Gomenasai! Sorry for not updating sooner but I couldn't help it! My computer was acting up! But guess what? I got a new computer! I'm sorry Mase-chan, although I _would_ have given you one of Hiei's arms…I can't. -glares at Kurama- Kurama stopped me from killing him! Oh yeah, about the reason why Sess didn't kill Denis when she was yelling at him is because…well…basically, they're old friends and I don't think even Sesshomaru would try to kill an old friend of his that he was really close to, don't you think? Anyways, enough of my ramblings! This chapter is dedicated to Mase-chan, who is a close friend of mine! Arigato, Mase!

Disclaimer: Seriously, this again? -sigh- I do not of YYH or IY so stop askin' me!

Chapter 5

Reunion Pt2

"Inuyasha, slow down! You're gonna choke!" Kagome warned as Inuyasha gulped down another bowl of ramen. Sure enough, Inuyasha choked. Shippo and Miroku were laughing their heads off while Sango had her hand over her mouth to try to stop giggling. Although Shippo and Miroku were both laughing, Shippo was laughing harder. Kagome was smiling but, unlike the others, she was helping Inuyasha out.

When Inuyasha got his breath back, he went after Shippo. Of course, he only did so after he punched Miroku on the head. "Shippo, you little whelp! Get back here and fight like a man! Shippo!" Just when Inuyasha was about to pounce on Shippo, Inuyasha and the others heard a very loud crash.

"Ow!" "Ouch!" Yusuke and the others were piled on top of one another on the ground, with Kuwabara on the bottom. "Remind me the next I see Koenma to give him a couple hundred punches on the head," Hiei and Yusuke both said rubbing the bumps on their heads.

"I'll help you," Kurama said.

"And I'll remind you," Prowl also said, rubbing her sore head.

They all tried to pick themselves off the ground but they couldn't, really. Everyone was still sprawled on the ground. Oh yeah, did I mention Kuwabara was _still_ on the bottom? No one bothered to help him out, even though Prowl said to _maybe_ help him.

When he heard that, he leaped to life, causing everyone, and I mean _everyone_, to fly off of him. He crawled like a worm over to Prowl and asked her to be his girlfriend again, which got him another couple punches on the head from Kurama and Hiei. Then they all heard some voices from the top of the hill above them.

"I think it came from over there," said a female voice. Yusuke and the others looked up toward the hill. There, they saw 2 girls, a monk, a fox cub, a cat demon, and a hanyou dog demon. The hanyou took one look at them and unsheathed his sword.

Inuyasha looked at the strange-clothed people and immediately unsheathed the Tetsusaiga. _'Those three are demons for sure'_ Inuyasha thought, looking at Hiei, Kurama, and Prowl. _'Those two are humans and the other one is…actually I don't know what she is.' _he thought, looking at Botan.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing!" Kagome yelled, seeing Inuyasha draw his Tetsusaiga. Inuyasha looked at her, surprised that she didn't notice the strange aura surrounding the group. "Because some of them are demons, duh, you stupid girl!" he said. Kagome frowned. "But some of them aren't, Inuyasha!" she yelled at him. Then she realized something. "Who are you calling stupid, stupid!"

Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kilala stayed out of another one of Inuyasha and Kagome's fights. They lifted their legs so that Inuyasha would have room to lie when Kagome would say the 'magic word'. Sango looked at the strangers and saw that they had gotten themselves off the ground and were looking straight at them. "Uhh, guys? They're looking at us."

While the girl and the hanyou were yelling at each other, Yusuke and the others helped each other off the ground. They all looked up the hill where the other group was who had arrived earlier. The girl that was yelling at the dog demon, they realized, was Kagomeone of the girls they were supposed to find.

"Well," Hiei said, "that's one less person we need to find." Botan looked at him and said, "Now remember, you guys, we also have to help them find the jewel." All the boys just noddedthey were too interested in the 'Battle of Kagome and Inuyasha'. Botan puffed her cheeks out, frowned, and turned to Prowl. "Prowl? What about you?" Prowl was also looking at the miko and hanyou but was more focused on the hanyou. Softly, she said, "Kurama…it's him…its Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha's ears perked when he heard his name and he looked over at the group below them. "Huh?" He was looking over at Kurama and Prowl the most. _'They look…kinda familiar…'_ Inuyasha thought. He sheathed the Tetsusaiga. _'But how? I'm sure I've never met them before.'_

Kagome blinked and stared at Inuyasha with a surprised expression on her face. She and the others all saw Inuyasha stop his and Kagome's argument and was now looking strangely at two of the people at the bottom of the hill. Kagome was wondering why Inuyasha stopped their fight. Usually, it would be Kagome who stops him with… 'the word'. "Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. "You alright?" Inuyasha didn't answer.

Kurama looked at Prowl. "Are you sure it's him, Prowl?" Prowl nodded. "How could you **_not_** recognize him? He's one of your best friends!" Prowl exclaimed. Kurama blinked, looked at the hanyou, and took a couple steps forward. "I-Inu..yasha?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened when the redheaded boy said his name. Without saying anything to his friends, Inuyasha jumped down from the hill and took a couple steps toward him. "Inuyasha!" Kagome and the others yelled.

Yusuke, Hiei, and Kuwabara prepared to fight the dog-demon when he jumped down from the hill. "Wait! Stop!" Prowl yelled and blocked they way. "What're ya doin', Prowl?" Yusuke asked. "He's not an enemy!" she yelled at them.

Kurama and Prowl weren't suspicious of the demon so they put their weapons away and watched him. He walked towards Kurama and Prowl, who had walked back to Kurama's side. "K-Kurama…?" he stammered, amazement evident in his golden-amber orbs.

Kurama nodded and smiled. "It's great to see you again, Inuyasha."

-Meanwhile…-

Denis stirred around the bed she was lying on. Wait a second…a bed? What the? She opened her eyes and sat up. She placed a hand on her head. "Owie…what the hell?" she said to herself. She looked around the room that she was in.

It was a very decorated room with ruby and jewels and even some gold in some places. _'I feel like I've been here before…' Denis _thought. She felt her bandana around her neck. She took it off, placed it back on her head and took the covers off of her. _'Oh well. Might as well look for Sesshomaru.'_

She got off the queen-sized bed and headed toward the door. But before she could even open it, it slid open and a servant stood there, smiling at her. Denis blinked at him, surprised. "Uhm…hi?" she said, unsure at what else to say. The servant smiled at her reaction and bowed to her. "I'm glad to see that you are awake, Lady Denis," he said. Denis blinked again. "Wh-whoa. Did you just call me **_Lady_** Denis?" she asked, bewilderment in her voice. The servant chuckled. "Yes, my lady. Lord Sesshomaru has instructed me to call you so."

Denis sighed and shook her head. _'Yup. Definitely Sesshomaru'_ she thought. Then she said to the servant, "Listen, don't call me that okay? And where can I find Sesshomaru?" The servant smiled and bowed again. "Yes, Lady Denis." Denis sweatdropped and tripped, anime style. She got up, scowling, and glared at the servant, who was chuckling but seeing the glare from her, stopped and straightened his face. Denis sighed once again and poked the servant on his head. "Nevermind. Where is Sesshomaru?" she asked, trying to control her temper and also trying, oh so very hard, to keep herself from pummeling the living shit out of the servant. He bowed and said, "Please forgive me, milady. Lord Sesshomaru is in the Training Room, training as usual."

Finally, Denis smiled at him, said "Thanks," and ran off some random corridor to go find the training room. The servant looked at her disappearing form and smiled to himself. "This is one that truly cares about you, Lord Sesshomaru," he said, smiling to himself. Behind him, though, a figure in shadow lurked.

"Where is she?" the figure in the shadows asked, his golden eyes glowing and the sound of an earring echoing in the halls.

-w/ Denis-

Denis turned left and slowed down to a walk. She went down a corridor and across another. '_If I remember right…the training room should be…here!'_ She stopped in front a door with a golden frame. _'Hopefully, at least…'_ She slowly opened the door and peeked inside.

There, she saw Sesshomaru training with Tokijin. _'Okay, at least I'm in the right room'_ Denis thought and cautiously went inside the room, just out of old habit.

"Sesshomaru?" Denis asked cautiously. Sesshomaru stopped and looked at her, putting Tokijin away, and nonchalantly placing his left arm behind him. "I see your awake now." Denis looked sideways. "Um, yeah, about that…how the hell did I get over here!"

Sesshomaru gave her an 'I-can't-believe-you' look (A/N: Basically -.-)"You fell asleep…right after you hugged me," he said, looking calm but his eyes showed a hint of embarrassment. Denis' eyes widened with shock (Denis' expression: o.0) "I-I-I…**_what_**!" she yelled then turned completely red. _'Oh crap oh crap oh craaap!' _were the words that kept going through her mind. "Oh maaaan!" Denis wailed. "I am SO sorry, Sesshomaru! I guess I was just tired…" she trailed off, still red in the face.

Everything was quiet for the next couple minutes, both of them trying to calm themselves down. Well, Denis was the one who was trying to calm down while Sesshomaru was just trying to look calm. After a while, Denis noticed that Sesshomaru was hiding something behind his back.

"Uhm, what are you hiding behind you, Sesshomaru?" she asked, not blushing anymore. "Nothing," he said in his normal tone and voice but Denis know him well enough to tell that he was trying to hide something. She frowned and said, "Yeah, right. You can't fool me, Sess. Let me see your left arm! **_Now!_**"

She reached out, trying to grab his sleeve. Sesshomaru saw it before-hand and dodged her attempt, "I told you, there's nothing." Sesshomaru lied. "You're such a bad liar!" Denis said and aimed for his arm again. The cycle went around and around for awhile until Denis finally got his sleeve. "Got it! Now show me…your…arm…?" she trailed off, eyes wide at what she discovered.

Sesshomaru looked down as Denis found him out. "Sess…your arm…what the--?...what happened?" she asked, confused. Sesshomaru looked away. "It's nothing." Denis frowned at him again. "Sess, you liar!" she yelled. "Tell me who did it to you! Right now!"

Sesshomaru looked at her, a bit surprised that he saw anger starting to show in her eyes. "Inuyasha." he said simply. Denis stared at him, the anger that was starting to flare slowly ebbing away. "Inuyasha…really took your arm?" Sesshomaru nodded.

Denis looked down, thinking for a minute. A light-bulb appeared in her head, bringing with it an idea! No, seriously, she got an idea. "Okay! Sesshomaru, give me your, erm, arm." Sesshomaru stared at her, confusion showing in his eyes. "Why?' he asked. "What for?" Denis just smiled at him. "You'll see," she said and took the rest of his 'arm'.

The next second, Denis' eyes turned completely, including her irises, and her hands started to glow. Sesshomaru looked on in amazement. "What…are you doing? Denis?" he asked. "I'm going to give you a new arm," Denis' voice sounded vague, and distant. Golden irises widened. "But…" Green lines came out from the red-headed girl's hands and arranged themselves in an outline of an arm, a 3D gridline pattern. "What is that?" Sesshomaru wondered aloud. "It's my spirit energy. To make your arm, I need to use almost all of my spiritual power," she explained, her voice ever still distant. Taken back, Sesshomaru told her, "If that's what it's going to take, then don't do it at all! Denis!" Denis just seemed to ignore him.

A bright light surged from the girl's hands, surrounding what was soon to be Sesshomaru's arm. The light was so intense that Sesshomaru had to shield his eyes with his other arm but Denis was unfazed by the light. After the light ceased to be so bright, Sesshomaru lowered his arm and opened his eyes. "Denis?"

Sesshomaru then felt her hands on his left arm. Wait…left arm? He looked down and when he did, he saw Denis, once again, smiling serenely at him. "See?" she said, "I told you I'd give you a new arm." Sesshomaru looked at her, his eyes partly wide. He couldn't believe what she just did. He was about to say something to her when he noticed that Denis' eyes started to close. All of a sudden, Denis just collapsed onto Sesshomaru.

"_Battle_?"

Inuyasha, Kurama, and the others were walking towards Kaede's village. Kurama and Inuyasha were talking happily with each and were catching up on old times while the other boys were just keeping quiet, unsure what to say. Shippo was on top of Kurama's head while Kilala was in Prowl's arms. Kagome, Botan, Sango, and Prowl were getting along pretty well, considering they were the only girls in both groups. They were talking about how they got involved with the boys, how they met them, and also a little about their personal lives, sort of.

They were all about 10 miles from the village when dusk settled in. "Let's camp here for the night," Inuyasha said, stopping at a cliff that just randomly appeared in side the woods. "Okay!" Prowl said, cheerfully. Everyone else nodded.

"Why don't we set up camp right now?"

"Alright."

Hiei jumped up to the nearest tree as everyone else got camp ready. "Hey," Yusuke said to Hiei, "We're gonna go get some fire wood ok?" "Hn." was all he got as an answer from the fire-demon. Kurama, Inuyasha, and basically everyone except Prowl and Hiei went deeper into the woods to look for some firewood.

Prowl stared at the sunset after the others left, unaware that Hiei was glancing at her every so often. Hiei didn't know why and he didn't even realize that he was staring at her. He mentally punched himself. He looked away, only to find himself staring at her again. _'Damnit!'_ he yelled in his head. _'Stop looking at her, baka!'_ Hiei looked, once again, at Prowl, who was humming a song to herself. He instantly remembered the time when he and Kurama were talking and Kurama teased him about having a crush on Prowl. Oooh did Kurama have bruises on his head for a week! Hiei was in his own little dreamland when it was it was shattered when a head suddenly appeared in front of Prowl, making her scream and Hiei jump down from the tree.

"Prowl!"

A scream pierced the air, making heads turn. "What the hell was that!" Inuyasha yell. "Uhh…that was a scream," Kuwabara answered dumbly. Everyone glared at him and punched him a couple times on the head. "Baka!" Botan and Kagome yelled. "It came from camp," Miroku said, trying to look like a genius. "That was Prowl's scream," Kurama said, almost in a distant voice, and he ran back towards the camp. "Kurama! Wait up!" Yusuke yelled, then he and the others ran after Kurama, leaving a pummeled Kuwabara on the ground.

Hiei had his sword drawn and was in front of Prowl, protecting her from Naraku's face. (A/N: Weird?...I know) _"Kukuku…I see you do not trust me, Hiei of the Evil Eye,"_ Naraku sneered. Hiei growled when the name reached his ears and he tensed up. "What do you want here!" Hiei spat. Naraku chuckled.

"_All I want to do is–" _he got cut off when all three of them heard people coming towards the camp. "Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled when he saw Naraku's face. Naraku chuckled again. _"Good. Now, I don't have to hunt you down, Inuyasha," _he said. Inuyasha growled. Naraku turned towards Hiei and Prowl, who was now accompanied by Kurama. _"Hehheheh. All I wanted to do was tell you, Spirit Detectives, that you are wasting your time."_

"What?" Hiei, Kurama, Prowl, Botan, and Yusuke yelled. Kuwabara just arrived, all battered and bruised. "Uh, yeah. What?" he Kuwabara said. Then his head dropped and fell on a pile of mud. Everyone sweatdropped at him, including Naraku.

"Okaaay, anyway, how do you know that we're Spirit Detectives?" Yusuke asked, since none of them told Inuyasha and co that they were Spirit Detectives. Naraku chuckled again. _"It is like I said: you are all wasting your time. I know that Koenma sent you all here on another mission. To help Kagome and the others find the jewel shards, yes?" _–"How!"- _"And to find Era, isn't that right?"_

"Era?" Inuyasha wondered aloud. "What's going on, Kurama? What about Era? Why are you really here?" Sango, Kagome, Miroku, and the rest of the gang were asking themselves, "Who's Era?"

Kurama frowned. "We'll explain everything later, Inuyasha." "Kurama, we can't tell them!" Botan complained. "We have to," Kurama answered. Naraku grinned evilly. _"That's all I wanted to tell you. Now, I'll be on my way….."_ and he disappeared.

"Where'd he go!" Hiei yelled. Everyone was looking for Naraku but couldn't see or find him anywhere. Inuyasha frowned and walked toward Kurama. "Okay. Spill it, Kurama. Why are you really here?"

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Phew! Finally done! I'm really, really sorry that I didn't out this up sooner…it's school's fault! -sob-anyways, hope you liked this chapter! Oh and if you noticed that Sesshomaru is a bit OOC it's only because he's more comfortable around Denis/Battle than with anyone else and is more open towards her. So yea I think that's it….

Chrno: Aren't you forgetting something?

Leigh: Oh yeah! -takes out chain-saw -Since I can't kill Hiei…-looks at Aion-I'LL KILL AION INSTEAD!

Chrno and Sesshomaru: -sweatdrop-Not what we were thinking…

Ja ne, minna-san!


End file.
